The Merge of Two Worlds
by Rosie Jade Strider
Summary: Eleanor is called back to her family in Forks, Washington finally. But it is not for something happy, Bella Swan is a mystery, and the Cullen's, the Potter Siblings, Luna, Draco and the wolf Pack want to unravel her secrets. But what will the mean for this family? Love? Life? or maybe Destruction?
1. Alice Calls

**The Merge of Two Worlds  
**

**By Rosie Jade **

**CH 1 **

**Alice Call's **

Eleanor started to pack as soon as she got the call from Alice. She knew what was coming, something must have happened to someone in the family. But when Alice just told her to go to London get Draco and Luna and come home, she was surprised.

But instead of panicking, she prepared her self. Eleanor waved her wand and packed everything up in her tiny flat in Cardiff. She shrunk everything, and slipped it all into her pocket.

She apparated straight into Luna and Draco's flat, and only Draco jumped up off the sofa, wand in hand, pointed straight at Eleanor's heart.

Luna put a hand on Draco's shoulder, "Now dear, we don't murder friends" She told him, as dreamily as ever.

Eleanor laughed, and pulled both of them into a tight hug.

"It's been so long," She told them, squishing herself between the two.

"We've missed you. You need to visit more often, Harry too." Draco told her.

Eleanor dragged herself from out between them, her face lit up in a blazing smile.

"I've got some good new's" Eleanor said to them excitedly. But before she could tell them, Luna's soft voice filled the room.

"You are hear to take us back to Fork's with you. You want us to live with your vampire family, maybe even become vampire's ourselves. Or maybe you will work your magic and make us immortal a different way." Luna said in what seemed like a question, but with Luna it was really a statement.

Eleanor's smile widened, if that was possible, and she shook her head yes, bouncing up and down excitedly.

Luna started to pack up there things, but Draco had a peculiar look on his face.

"Why are you taking us to Washington?" He asked her.

Eleanor excitedly answered him, her voice going a mile a minuet, " Alice called me earlier, there's a girl the Edward met, Isabella Swan, and you both know he's mated to Esme right?" She asked them, Draco nodded at her.

"Well," She said continuing, " This Bella girl thinks that she has Edward under some love enchantment. Of course I taught Edward Occlumency when he was a child, so he can shield his mind and thus has not been effected. But he can't read her mind, which means she is either a shield or she as well know's Occumency, so the family is suspicious."

Draco looked perplexed, "What does this have to do with you suspicion of her?" He asked Eleanor.

Luna popped her head up from where she was digging in the cupboards and turned towards them, "There suspicious of her because she seems to believe that Edward is now in love with her, and while Edwards is goining along with it to stop Isabella from getting suspicious, the family is getting tense. Especially Esme and Edward." She told her husband.

Draco nodded, "That makes sense, but what do you think she is, a Succubus, a Siren, maybe a Veela?" He asked them both.

Luna looked thoughtful as she packed, but Eleanor had a look of knowledge on her face.

"I think she's just a witch, Harry, Edward, Carlisle, Alice and I believe that she might be using a charm that's not working, or a love potion that is not specifically for vampires." She told him.

Draco nodded, but before they could continue there discussion, Luna came back into the main part of the flat, and announced that she was done packing.

That's when Eleanor noticed that the room was now empty, and if she looked into the kitchen, it seemed empty as well.

"Well then I guess we can go. Do you both remember where to apparate to?" Eleanor asked them both. They both nodded, and then there was a crack, like a whip, and they where gone.

Eleanor looked around, she made sure that everything was good, before she too left with a crack.

(BAGEPREAK-PAGEBREAK-PAGEBREAK)

When Eleanor reopened her eyes she was back in Forks, back where she belonged. She was standing in front of a giant white glass house. Inside she could see three people sitting on a couch, and two people in the kitchen.

'Good,' Eleanor though, 'That means that Esme and Luna are making food...I can't wait, if there's anything I've missed most about being gone for 3 month's, it's eating Esme's food.'

She started to walk towards the house, but before she could get more that tow or three step's forward, there was immediately seven vampires in front of her, all of them trying to hug me, or get a piece to hold.

After the onslaught was finished, everyone but Carlisle and Edward had stepped away. Eleanor was so overwhelmed with

emotion, that it took all her strength to step forward and pull both men into a hug.

"I've missed you." she told them both quietly.

Edward grinned into my neck, "We missed you to Mama." he told me.

Carlisle just pulled back and let the mother and son duo bask in there reunion. But as soon as Edward had stepped away from his mother, Carlisle was there, pulling Eleanor into a passionate embrase.

The boys all gaged, and the girls all cooed as they watched the two lovers reunite after such a long time apart. When they where finished kissing, they held the pose, with just there foreheads' touching for a minuet, before Alice interrupted them.

"Um...parents, as much as we love to see that you too are still in love after so long...Bella is on her way hear for dinner. And she'll be hear-" her eye's glazed over for a second before she continued speaking, " -in about 10 minuets."

After that everyone quickly dispersed, Eleanor and Carlisle being the only two left outside. Everyone else having gone in to get ready for Bella's arrival.

"Do you think we have enough time for a quicky?" Eleanor asked him. Carlisle burst out laughing, and then he was clutching Eleanor to him again.

"I missed this so much, darling." he whispered to her.

"Me to." she said.

They pulled away from each other, only when they heard a loud truck engine that sounded about five minuets away.

"I'm going to go change into something a little more...slutty." Eleanor told him both evilly and seductively. There was an resounding thump of some ones head hitting a wall, and then a 'Gross' and 'Didn't want to know that' where shouted from Emmett and Draco, respectively.

Carlisle just laughed, "Your going to dress...provocatively for what reason my dove?" he asked Eleanor.

She smirked, "Alice said Isabella seamed like she had very bad self esteem issues, and while I had to prey on ones weaknesses-" She was interrupted there by a thunderous laugh, but she only glared at the house until it stopped, before returning back to the conversation, "- uhm, as I was saying Alice said she seemed to have low self esteem, I want to exploit, that. All the girls in the house will be wearing 'sexy' clothing, so I hope you boy's are up for the challenge." She told him, grinning evilly, before bolting back to the house to change.

Carlisle was frozen in shock only for a moment, before he shook his head in amusement, and followed after his wife.

Two minuets later, Bella's truck could be heard pulling up the drive, stopping, and the ignition being turned off. The a car door flew open, and feet could be heard crunching on the wet gravel of the Cullen driveway.

The vampires could hear a human heart beating loudly, could smell the fear on the tiny human as she waked from her truck to the front door. The human's could hear the gravel crunching under the girls feet, could hear her stumble a little as she walked up the steps. And then finally the doorbell rang, and everyone tensed in anticipation.

**TBC**


	2. The Dinner and it's Guests

**Merge of Two Worlds**

**Ch. 2**

**The Dinner and it's Guests**

**by Rosie Jade**

Eleanor sauntered to the door, as she opened it she could hear Bella shift nervously and knew that the vampires would hear her heart beat faster and her blood rush in her veins.

When the door was opened they saw the mediocre girl standing there, she had a grimace, that looked like it was supposed to be a smile, on her face.

Eleanor smiled blindingly at her, and she motioned for the girl to come in.

"Hello, dear." She said, and Bella looked at her in confusion and curiosity.

"I'm Eleanor Cullen," Eleanor said, holding her hand out to the girl. "I've been gone on business in the UK, but I am ever so glad to meet the girl whose become special to my son and family. I've heard nothing but good things about you, darling." She gave Bella another dazzling smile.

Mentally smirking, she used the skin to skin contact to slip past Bella's mind shields. What she found there wasn't surprising from what her family had told her. Bella Swan human was actually Bella Swan American witch.

She had come to Forks with live with her Muggle father, who knew nothing about magic, because she had heard rumors of vampires. And Bella was a vain girl, she wanted to live for ever, to be astonishingly beautiful. And she thought if she ensnared a vampire, he would turn her and she could have everything she ever dreamed of. Luckily Bella had chosen to prey upon a vampire clan with a few witch's and a wizard of their own.

When Eleanor had gathered all the information she need, she slipped out of Bella's mind, and let go of her hand.

"Are you hear to stay for dinner Bella? Or are you just hear to take our dear Edward on a date." Eleanor said, looking teasingly at her son.

Bella looked overwhelmed, her face went red and her breathing got fast. She looked around at everyone in the room, her eyes lingering on Draco and Luna longer than anyone else. But eventually she turned her face back towards Eleanor.

"I had planed on staying for dinner, but I can see that you've just got back...and you have guests," Bella then turned her voice towards Edward, "I can come back a night when everything's calmed down...I mean it's not like you um..." And she looked at the three newcomers, as if she did not know whether these three seemingly humans knew that the Cullen's where vampires or not.

"You know." she said, finishing her staggered sentence lamely.

Carlisle looked at Bella kindly, "They are all quite aware of our, delicate eating habits, my dear. You can speak freely of our condition in front of them, they are our family, and they as well have a special...condition." He said, as he came up beside Eleanor and out his hand on her shoulder.

Bella looked a little relieved, but she had noticed the way Carlisle looked at Eleanor, and she looked from the hand he had put on Eleanor's shoulder, to Esme who was standing next to Luna, Rosalie and Alice, all three of them ignoring what was happening in front of them, as the talked about the latest things that had gone on in England.

"I think that Luna and Esme have prepared us a delicious smelling dinner, so why don't we retire to the dining room? I bet your starved Bella, dear. After all it is already 6 o'clock." Eleanor said

And all the couples paired off, except Esme and Edward, Esme going into the dining room herself, and Edward walking forward to escort Bella there as well.

They could all tell as the humans in the room ate, that Bella was both confused and uncomfortable with her surroundings.

She kept looking from Carlisle to Eleanor to Esme. As if she expected Esme to have a jealous fit over another women hanging off her husband like Eleanor was hanging off of Carlisle.

Finally about half way through dinner Bella spoke up about the arrangement.

"I don't mean to sound rude," She said, "But I though that Esme and Carlisle where mates?"

They all looked at her surprisingly, not one of them thought she was going to discuss the obvious change in the family dynamic now that Eleanor was here.

"Oh dear," Esme said, "No, Carlisle and Eleanor are the mates, I'm more like a sixth child to them." She told Bella kindly. Her smile illuminating her inhumanly gorgeous face.

"Oh," Bella said, "My mistake then, so could I ask then, Ms. Cullen, you and your friends, Draco and Luna I think you called them, you don't seem to be like the rest of the family. If it's not to rude, might I ask if your human, or maybe...something else?" She questioned Eleanor a few minuets later, after the new information had settled a little.

Eleanor went to answer. But before she could, they all heard a loud crack.

Eleanor jumped up excitedly, because she knew that sound very well, it was the sound of apparition. And the only one who would even possible apparite to this house, besides the three wizards already here, was Eleanor's brother or Andromeda and Teddy. But Eleanor did not care who it was. She had not seen either in quite a while and could not to wait to see them both.

She ran out of the dining room, and threw open the front door. She was rewarded with the site of her brother and brother in-law. She could see that her brother was once again pregnant. And slowed herself down as she attached herself to him in a hug.

**TBC**


	3. The Return and The Calm Before The Storm

**Merge of Two Worlds**

**Ch. 3**

**The Return and The Calm Before The Storm**

**By Rosie Jade**

**'Eleanor POV'**

"Harry!" Eleanor shouted as they both tried to squeeze each other the hardest. A thing they had always done with each other. Especially before they had left for Hogwarts, when they had lived in a cramped cupboard at Privet Drive with only each other for company.

Harry smiled into his sisters shoulder. It had been almost a year sense the brother and sister duo had seen each other. Both had really felt the separation, after not having been separated from each other sense they had been sorted into different houses at Hogwarts. And even then they had found time to spend as much time as they could together.

They pulled away form each other slowly, but Eleanor kept her hand on his extended stomach.

"Your getting so big!" She exclaimed as she smiled at her baby brothers sixth pregnancy. "And its been so long to...you haven't been pregnant since Jane and Mary in the late 1920's, have you baby brother?" She teased him playfully.

She then turned to Ephraim and hugged him as well, pulled him into a headlock until her growled at her.

The Cullen's, Luna, Draco and Bella where standing on the front porch. Draco, Luna and the Cullen's where laughing at the antics of the rest of their family. Bella was standing there staring awkwardly, like she had never seen a family who teased and joked with each other like the one in front of her.

When Eleanor let her brother-in-law go, she grabbed both of there hands and dragged them into the house.

"Oh it's so good to see you two boys! How is the rest of the pack? It's been so long sense I've seen any of you." Eleanor crooned at her brother and brother-in-law, as she pulled them through the front door and into the kitchen.

**'Ephraim POV'**

"Ellie!" Harry exclaimed, as Eleanor pushed them both down into seats at the dining room table and began to fill up plates for them.

Ephraim smiled at his husband and his sister-in-law, he had not seen his husband this happy in a while, and he knew that Harry's sister being gone for so long had taken its toll on him. He was happy that the twins where finally reunited. So he endures the chaos that his imprint and his sister-in-law bring with them everywhere.

He straightens up from the crumpled mess that had been his sitting position when Eleanor had put him in the chair. The food smells delicious, and to this day he still wonders how someone who doesn't even eat food can always make the most scrumptious smelling and tasting food he's ever had.

But this is his family, and has been for more than 80 years, so he will sit with them, as half of them drink warm animal blood from a goblet, and the other half eat the meal prepared for them. And as much as he doesn't like to admit it, he will love every minuet of his imprintes family, that over time has become his own family just as much.

**'Eleanor's POV'**

Eleanor hadn't been this happy in a while. Of course she had been content, but after having to hurry back to England to complete some unfinished business she had with the British Ministry and then being told that her family's safety had been compromised by a rouge American witch, she had not been truly happy. And if she was to be honest with herself she had been miserable for the whole entire year she was separated from her family.

She looked around the table, everyone was talking and laughing with each other. Even Bella Swan, who was sitting next to Edward at one end of the table sulking as he talked to Esme, a happy content smile on his face, could ruin this happy picture her family made.

So when they where all finished, she was sad to see the perfection break.

"It was so good to meet you Bella, dear!" Eleanor exclaimed falsely, as they sat in the living room after dinner.

Bella looked at her in surprise, and Eleanor knew that was because this was the first time someone had really talked to her sense Harry and Ephraim had arrived.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, it was nice to finally meet you and your brother and guests as well." Bella said, a fake smile plastered across her face.

"Tell us about yourself dear, it seems like you've been so quite tonight. This night was to get to know you." Eleanor said to her, a diplomatic smile fixed on her face. She looked every bit the caring mother wanting to know all about her son' new girlfriend.

Bella started telling them about herself, she was 17 years old. She had lived with her mother until just a month or two ago, when her mother had married her new stepfather, Phil. She hadn't wanted to move with them, so she had decided to come live with her estranged father. She told them about her school life, and the friends she had before moving here.

When she was done, Eleanor knew that most of what she had just told them was a lie, she had read in the girls mind that she had gone to Salem, and boarded there. Until she had heard about vampires in Washington, then she called her mother and took the next flight here to her poor muggle father. SO that she could become immortal and beautiful for the rest of eternity. 'This girl is truly a vain creature' Eleanor thought, ' I hope she doesn't cause to much trouble when we get rid of her.'

But instead of thinking up all of the safest ways they could dispose of the girl, Eleanor just smile and seemed intrusted. She would have to call a family meeting after the girl left, so they could come up with a plan to safely get rid of there newest problem.

'It's going to be a long rest of the year.' Elanor thought, raising her shields to let her son read her thoughts.

Edward smiled at her, and for a few seconds they shared a moment as mother and son, until Bella yawned loudly, and Edward offered to take her home for the night.

"Be safe!" Eleanor called after them, as Edward walked Bella out to her car to drive her home and then run back here.

When the two had pulled out of the long driveway, Eleanor turned toward her family with a tired smile on her face.

She flopped down onto the couch next to her husband, burying her face in his side as she let her exhaustion take over.

"Wake me when the problems gone." Eleanor groaned as she thought of all the trouble she was going to have to go through for this stupid American witch.

"I should just call the American Ministry and have them arrest her for intent of injustices toward vampires. What she plans on doing certainly counts." Eleanor said tiredly, as she snuggled into her husband side for what she thought was the first time in forever.

"It'll be OK El." Luna told her as she came to sit next to her. "What can one little witch do, that multiple witches, wizards and vampires cant fix?" She said soothingly as she put her arm around her best friend/sister.

"It'll be alright Ellie, we'll get through this, we always do." Carlisle told his wife. "Why don't all you humans go to bed, and the rest of us can go hunting. We'll come up with a plan tomorrow morning." he said, picking his lovely mate up and carrying her up to there bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in, kissing her head lovingly and turning out the light.

" Have sweet dreams my darling." Carlisle told her as he got into bed beside her and cuddled her to him.

"Love you" she said as she drifted off, the last thought she had before she slipped into sleep was how glade she was that she was finally back to this again. And Eleanor hoped she never had to leave again.

**TBC**


End file.
